The Henri Brown series
by adsh
Summary: This is two short stories about an oft overlooked member of major crimes. Remember when Brown wouldn't sell the gift back to Blair at the end of 'Light My Fire'??? This is my take on what it got Brown!!!


The Henri Brown Series  
  
Alicia  
  
-----------------------------  
  
**I think poor Henri has really got the shaft, he hardly ever shows up in the TS series and there is a serious lack of HB fan fiction, so I decided to write a few little snippets in the life and times of Detective Henri Brown**  
  
"Light My Fire"-remember when Henri wouldn't sell the gift back to Blair that he'd originally bought for that b*,Sam. This is my take on what it got ol' Henri!!! (If you couldn't tell, I HATE the character of Samantha!!)  
  
"Special Delivery"-marriage can lead to a terminal case of.children!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Light My Fire  
  
"Sorry, hair boy. But my window of opportunity closes in two hours," Henri Brown said, grabbing up the gift and his jacket. "If I'm late again the next homicide you'll be investigatin' will be mine. This gift is my back up if I'm late."  
  
Henri wasted no time getting home, he had less than 90 minutes to shower and get over to his girlfriend Shelia's parents home. They had been dating for over 7 months and Shelia had finally said that if they were serious in there relationship then they should take the next step and meet the 'parents'. A frightening experience for any man!!!  
  
He had put her off for several weeks; then he backed out twice because of work.so tonight was 'now or never', and he definitely didn't want to be late.  
  
****************  
  
Henri arrived at his destination with 20 minutes to spare. He pulled up behind Shelia's car and sat for a moment, trying to calm his racing heart as he stared at the house. Finally, he took a deep breath, let it out, and climbed from his car.  
  
"Henri. You're early, even." Shelia said happily, greeting him at the door with a big kiss.  
  
"Uh, yea." He stuttered, pulling away from her, letting Shelia pull him into the house.  
  
"Momma, Henri's here," Shelia called out to the kitchen, then led Henri into a cozy living room. There was a fire going in the hearth and soft jazz playing on the stereo, the rooms only other light came from a dim floor lamp next to a recliner. "Daddy, this is Henri."  
  
The older man looked up from the book he'd been reading, putting it aside as he stood slowly, extending a hand. "Nice to meet you young man."  
  
"Same to you sir," Henri said returning the handshake.  
  
"Enough with that 'sir' crap, it's plain old Charlie," the older man said with a dry chuckle returning to his seat, and waving them to the couch. "My Shelia here tells me you're a police officer?"  
  
"Yes, si..uh, Charlie. I'm a detective with the Major Crimes unit.' Henri answered, taking a seat.  
  
"A detective. Impressive." Charlie said arching an eyebrow. "Major Crimes, that department sees a lot of action doesn't it. Seem to always be reading about them in the paper."  
  
"That we do. Our team has one of the best solve rates in the state," Henri said proudly.  
  
Further conversation was forestalled by a voice coming into the living room," Sorry 'bout that, I had to finish up the salad." The woman said as she wiped her hands on her apron.  
  
Both Shelia and Henri stood to greet the woman, "Mamma, this is Henri."  
  
Mrs. Trent reached over and gave her daughter a peek on the cheek then turned to Henri. "Glad to finally meet you Henri."  
  
Henri took her hand, "You too, ma'am"  
  
"Do I look that old to you young man?" she teased, tartly. "It's Louisa. We don't stand for that stiff formality around here. Now let's move this little gatherin' into the dinning room, supper's ready for the table."  
  
Henri breathed in the aroma's coming from the dinning room and sighed contentedly. "If it tastes half as good as it smells I may never leave."  
  
"Hear that Momma, now that he's followed me home can I keep him?" Shelia laughed.  
  
"Only if you plan on takin' better care of him than you did that stray pup we let you have when you were twelve." Louisa said turning to Henri. "She always forgot to feed the poor thing."  
  
"I don't think this one has trouble fending for himself," Shelia shot back good naturedly, as she reached over to pat Henri on the stomach.  
  
"You wouldn't forget to feed me now would you," Henri pouted at Shelia, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Like you'd let 'anyone' forget that." She shot back with a laugh.  
  
Dinner was a pleasant affair. The Trent's were an easy-going, likable couple. Reminding Henri a lot of Joel Taggart and his wife.  
  
Henri sat back in his seat and said," That was wonderful, Louisa. Please tell me you taught your daughter how to cook this good."  
  
Louisa laughed. "Thank you much. It's so nice to cook for people who truly enjoy eatin'. How about coffee in the living room?"  
  
Heading back into the living room Henri caught sight of the title of the book Charlie had been reading, then looked around and took note of all the books lining the walls on either side of the fire place. "Shelia tells me you used to teach at the University?"  
  
"History and social sciences. Took early retirement about four years ago." Charlie answered, sitting in his recliner and taking up a pipe. "I guest lecture occasionally."  
  
"I have a friend that teaches over their, anthropology, Blair Sandburg."  
  
"Sandburg? I remember a Sandburg. A real young kid, some kind of child genius or something.. hyper kid, never still, insatiable curiosity, *always* talking." Charlie was thinking out loud, "Long hair, ear rings."  
  
Henri laughed. "Yep, that's our Sandburg."  
  
"How in the world do you know that long haired academic? He didn't get arrested did he? He was a pretty good kid as I remember." Charlie frowned.  
  
"He's still a good guy, and no, he hasn't been arrested. He's an observer in our department; doing his thesis on 'closed societies' or some such thing."  
  
The evening flew by and at 10 o'clock Brown said rising from the couch, "I'd best be going now. It's getting very late and I have to be at the station by eight."  
  
Everyone followed him up and they headed to the door together. Henri gave Louisa a quick peek on the cheek, "Thank you again for the wonderful dinner." He then turned and shook Charlie's hand.  
  
"Hope to see you again real soon Henri. Try not to let Shelia's cooking scare you away."  
  
"Daddy," Shelia pouted.  
  
"Hush you old coot," Louisa scolded, swatting playfully at her husband, she then turned to her daughter with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Now you walk this man of yours to his car and see him off proper then get yourself back into this house and help you Mamma in the kitchen."  
  
Shelia rolled her eyes, "Yes mamma." She took Henri's arm and led him from the house to his car.  
  
"It really was a great evening. Your parents are really easy to be around, and I think they like me." Henri said leaning against his car and pulling Shelia into an embrace.  
  
"Of course they like you, baby. What's not to like?" She said returning his embrace.  
  
"I could really get used to this." he said quietly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you 'confess' that detective, because I could get used to this too."  
  
He pulled back from the embrace to look her in the eye. "Is it to soon for 'I love you'?"  
  
"I love you, too." Shelia said breathlessly, pulling herself up to him and giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
Taking a deep breath Henri said, " I better be going before we get arrested for indecent exposure."  
  
She smiled coyly, licking her pouty lips. "Rain check then?"  
  
Brown drove away a very happy man: the gift, sitting in the backseat, forgotten.  
  
**************************  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER  
  
"Now, it was a jewelry box right..that gift I bought off you," Brown said excitedly.  
  
"Huh.gift," Blair said in confusion. "What gift?"  
  
"A while back, that gift you sold me.."  
  
"Don't you remember what you gave her, man," Blair chuckled.  
  
"She doesn't have it yet.."  
  
"What! You bought that gift almost four months ago and you haven't given to her yet?"  
  
"Tonight, Hairboy, tonight." Brown said somewhat distractedly as he rummaged through his desk drawers and then his jacket pockets, to pull out a small box and hold it up, "There, now she's got a reason for a new jewelry box."  
  
"A piece of jewelry.."  
  
"Not just *any* piece of jewelry," Henri said opening the box to reveal the ring inside.  
  
Blair stared at the ring for a moment, before exclaiming excitedly. "You're gonna propose---tonight? Wow, congrats man."  
  
"She hasn't said yes yet," Brown said taking another look at the ring before closing the case and putting it back in his pocket.  
  
********************  
  
Shelia and Brown sat quietly, staring into the fire glowing in the hearth, wine glasses in their hands.  
  
Setting her glass aside, Shelia turned to look at Henri. "Is there something wrong, baby. You've been kind of distracted all evening."  
  
Brown took a deep breath and looked at her, wondering if he could really go through with his plans, wondering if he could live if he didn't. "Just thinking."  
  
She smiled at him mischievously, giving him a pat on the check. "If it causes you this much pain, baby, maybe you ought to stop."  
  
"Cute. Real cute," He said making a face. "If you're going to be insulting I might just forget about the presents I have behind the couch."  
  
"Presents?" Shelia said slowly, arching her eyebrows expectantly.  
  
"Yea, presents.." He teased, making no move to get them.  
  
She sighed heavily and stuck out her lip in a pout, swatting at him. "Henri!!!"  
  
He laughed and reached behind the couch to pull out two boxes and shove them towards his girlfriend. "Two, and it's not even my birthday."  
  
"You have to open the big one first," He directed.  
  
Not waiting for a second invitation Shelia tore into the package like a kid at Christmas, and he helped her get it out of the box. "Its beautiful..you trying to tell me something here or are you planning on helping me fill this up?"  
  
Without a word he handed her the second box and watched intently as she opened it a little less quickly. She gave a quiet gasp and stared quietly at the ring glistening in the firelight, tears stinging her eyes she looked up to meet Henri's expectant gaze.  
  
"Yes, baby, yes." She said breathlessly.  
  
Henri smiled broadly and took the box from her hand, removed the ring and slipped it on her finger. "I love you baby."  
  
She stared at the ring intently for a moment more then looked at Henri happily, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love you to, Henri Brown."  
  
**********************  
  
Henri was grinning like a fool when he fairly bounced into the bullpen the next morning. "Good morning all," he called out to the room in general as he made his way to his desk.  
  
Rafe sat back in his desk chair and eyed his partner, an equally big smile on his face, too. "She wouldn't happen to have said..yes!"  
  
Brown just looked at his partner, the grin never leaving his face, as he bobbed his head up and down; causing Rafe to laugh so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. "Congrats, buddy."  
  
"Share the joke there, Rafe," Taggart said as he was passing the partners desks, heading for his own.  
  
Rafe looked at Brown who still didn't seem to be up to verbalizing the reason for his good mood. "Seems the lady said yes last night."  
  
"She said 'yes' as in 'Yes, I Do'" Taggart asked slowly. Brown nodded.  
  
"Congratulations," Taggart said happily, pounding the still grinning Brown on the back.  
  
"What's all the fuss?" Simon asked, coming from his office to drop a file at Rhonda's desk.  
  
"Brown popped the question last night, Simon." Taggart answered.  
  
"I take it from that goofy look on his face, the young lady said 'yes'." Simon ventured.  
  
Henri just looked at his friends, nodding his head.  
  
**********************  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
"He's as nervous as a rookie on his first bust," Rafe reported with a grin. "His brothers' are with him, trying to calm him down. Sandburg, maybe you can teach him some of those breathing things you do before he collapses."  
  
The men in the church lobby chuckled.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Come in." Henri said breathlessly at the tap on the door.  
  
"Hey, Henri, how ya' holding up man?" Blair asked as he popped his head around the open door before stepping the rest of the way into the room. "Rafe was right, you sound like you're about to hyperventilate."  
  
Henri gave a weak smile and drew in a ragged breath. "I'm fine Hairboy."  
  
"Is that why you're turning green?" commented one of the other men in the room, holding out a hand to Blair. "I'm Patrick, that's Danny... Henri's brothers."  
  
"He guys. I'm Blair."  
  
"You a cop?" asked Danny, looking Blair up and down.  
  
"Nope. I'm a consultant to the department."  
  
Brown smiled. "You'd be surprised at the facts floating around this boys head that gives us the edge in a case."  
  
There was another tap at the door. A voice called out, "Ten minutes, guys."  
  
"Oh man oh man oh man.I am *not* ready for this.." Henri gasped out.  
  
Blair knelt down in front of Henri, his tone low and steady. "Yes, you are. Come on, breathe in, breathe out, and breathe in, now out, nice and slow. Picture yourself with Shelia, doing something together, something fun, something relaxing and non-threatening. Come on, keep breathing."  
  
Henri closed his eyes and followed Blair's instructions. After a few minutes his breathing was less ragged. "Thanks Blair." Brown said, opening his eyes.  
  
"Glad to help buddy." Blair said, standing up. "What are you so afraid of, man? You are about to marry the woman you love, not taking down a warehouse full of perps..you'll be fine."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one saying-'I do'. " Brown muttered  
  
Blair just laughed and gave Henri a pat on the shoulder. "I need to get back out there. Jim was gripping about his tie before we even left the loft.."  
  
"Yea, Hairboy, go. Send Brian back here."  
  
***********************  
  
"Congratulations Henri and good luck." Jim said, grasping Brown's hand firmly, as he came down the receiving line.  
  
"Thanks Jim." Henri beamed, returning his friends handshake.  
  
"Good luck to you Shelia." Jim said giving the bride a light hug. "You've got your hands full with this guy.."  
  
Shelia gave a mischievous grin, giving her 'husband' a pinch on the behind. "I certainly hope so.."  
  
"Hey!" Brown yelped.  
  
Jim nodded and gave a wry chuckle. "I think that's my cue to keep moving on down this line."  
  
*******************************  
  
*******************************  
  
SPECIAL DELIVERY  
  
Henri Brown fairly bounced out of the elevator and into the bullpen of Major Crimes, several small, pink and blue boxes in his hands, a wide grin on his face.  
  
The detective went to Rafe's desk. "Have a cigar, partner."  
  
"A cigar? You don't smo.wait, this is candy; like the kind you get in the hospital when someone..has..a..baby." The meaning of his words slowing sinking in, "A baby! Congrats, partner. Hey, guess what guys."  
  
Brown just grinned wider and nodded his head. "We're six weeks along and healthy."  
  
"Shelia's pregnant?" Said Taggart, accepting the candy cigar Henri handed him.  
  
"So ol' Henri Brown is going to be a daddy," Jim said with a smile. "Congratulations."  
  
"A baby, huh. Big responsibility there partner; you barely made it through the wedding without hyperventilating. How you think you're going to handle fatherhood?" Rafe teased.  
  
"Hey, I figure I've got in some practice just keeping up with hairboy, here." Henri said, reaching out to ruffle Blair's curls.  
  
"Ha. Ha. That is *so* not funny, Brown. You try to change my diaper and give me a bottle and we are gonna have some serious problems, here." Blair shot back good-naturedly.  
  
Blair noticed a sudden glint in his sentinel's eye. "Jim. What is it, man?"  
  
Jim gave a wicked smile. "Just thinking..a playpen. Hey, guys, do you think they make 'em big enough for wayward anthropologists?"  
  
The other detectives burst out in a new round of laughter at the horrified look that crossed Blair's face. "Oh, no, guys. Don't even go there."  
  
***************************  
  
EIGHT MONTHS LATER  
  
"Yo, this is Brown." Said the dark skinned detective absently as he scooped up his ringing phone.  
  
Rafe's head shot up when he heard a loud gasp from his partner and watched as Brown got up and began pacing around his desk. "Hey, baby..you sure..now! Okay, ohboyohboyohboy...okay, yea, breath..yea, okay..oh boy oh boy oh..."  
  
Brown stopped pacing and handed the phone out to his partner. Rafe gingerly took the phone from his agitated partner. "Hello? Oh, hi Shelia.it is, okay. Yea, I will, promise. See you their..bye."  
  
Rafe hung up the phone and turned to his shell-shocked partner. "Brown. Henri. I'm going to go tell the Captain what's going on then I'll drive you to the hospital. Go get our jackets okay-can you handle that buddy?"  
  
Brown nodded and turned to retrieve their jackets from the rack. "Jackets. Yea, jackets. I can do jackets."  
  
Rafe heard Henri mumble as he started across the nearly empty bullpen towards his Captain's office. Rhonda was all ready up, shooing him away, a smile on her face. "I take it from Henri's panicked look that it must be time? You go ahead, get Henri out of here, I'll tell Simon what's going on."  
  
The elevator doors parted to reveal Sandburg and Ellison. The sentinel was on instant alert when he noticed Brown's to rapid breathing and heart rate. "Brown?"  
  
Rafe smiled at his friends. "Nothing to worry about guys, we're just having a baby today. Shelia just called, we're on our way to the hospital."  
  
"Congrats there Henri," Blair said enthusiastically, pounding Brown on the back.  
  
"Huh..what?" He said looking at his friend dazedly. "Yea, right! Baby..hospital.."  
  
Rafe just chuckled as he led his partner into the elevator. "Come on partner, let's get you out of here."  
  
***************************  
  
"Ellison." Jim greeted as he answered the phone. "Hey, Simon..and..good, and Henri? He what? They did. Okay, Simon. See you in the morning."  
  
Jim was shaking his head and chuckling as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Blair asked expectantly. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Baby's fine. Shelia's fine. Henri was admitted.." Jim rattled off.  
  
"Admitted! To the hospital?" Blair exclaimed.  
  
"He, uhm, he passed out..hyperventilated. Hit his head-concussion." Jim explained.  
  
"That's rough. He's gonna be all right though?"  
  
"Yea, they just thought it be best to keep him for observation. Let him calm down a bit."  
  
***************************  
  
The next afternoon Jim and Blair took a long lunch to go to the hospital and see the newest member of the 'tribe'.  
  
"So, how's the new mother?" Blair inquired as he bent down to give Shelia a peck on the cheek.  
  
Shelia smiled. "Actually, I feel great. Have you got a look at my beautiful little girl?"  
  
"Not yet," Jim replied. "We thought we'd come check on mom..*and* dad. So where is the proud, if somewhat klutzy, daddy?"  
  
"Hey, I heard that," said a voice from the door. "Meet Marissa Lynne Brown."  
  
The proud father wheeled the bassinet over to his wife's bedside. "Look..a baby! My baby!" Henri grinned widely, pointing to the small, sleeping bundle.  
  
"Yea, Henri, it's your baby," Blair chuckled, giving the big man a pat on the back. "Are you sure your heads all right?"  
  
"Come here, baby, and sit down before your fall down-again." Shelia directed her husband, patting her bed. "Try to remember to breathe today."  
  
"I'm breathin' just fine woman," Brown pouted.  
  
"Oh, Shelia, girl, you have got your hands full; and now with the new baby, too."  
  
Henri glared at Blair as Shelia laughed and patted her husband on the back. "Oh, he's worth the trouble. When he stops grinning like a fool he might even be helpful."  
  
"Hey.." Henri sputtered.  
  
"Hand me my baby girl there, daddy."  
  
"Uh.." Brown looked down at the now squirming bundle with no small amount of trepidation.  
  
"Henri! She's just a harmless, little baby. She won't bite." Shelia gently chastised her husband. "Now, we practiced all this in those child care classes we took; now, pick up your daughter and hand her to me."  
  
"But..but, she's..moving! Those other babies didn't move around like that!" He exclaimed, pointing down at his daughter.  
  
"Henri, those were dolls," Shelia said with exasperation.  
  
Feeling sorry for the big detective, Blair stepped over to the bassinet. "Look, Henri, watch me. You just put your hand under her head and neck like this, then, put your other hand behind her lower back. Then you bring her to your chest like this; or you can hold her under her arms like so, still supporting her head and neck, and put her over your shoulder."  
  
Jim watched Blair's ease in handling the newborn with some amazement and no small amount of amusement. "And just how is it you know so much about how to handle babies there Chief? Something you need to tell us about?"  
  
"Ha, ha, Jim. Naomi and I stayed in a lot of communes. Free love leads to a large case of children," Blair explained with a chuckle.  
  
Turning to Henri, Blair placed the wiggling baby in his arms, staying close in case Henri panicked. "See how easy. Now it's your turn daddy."  
  
They all watched with amusement as Brown stood stock still with terror, the wiggling bundle now adding crying to her repertoire of ways to torture her unsure, terrified father. "She's crying!! Now what?"  
  
"Lay her so she's resting across your lower arm and hold her closer to your chest so she feels more secure." Blair directed, helping him maneuver the baby to a better position. "Now sway a little bit, side to side, the rocking motion helps calm most infants down."  
  
Brown looked down at his unhappy daughter, his eyes softening; his stance a little less tense. "What is it, my baby, girl? Daddy's girl is unhappy. What can daddy do to fix it, huh.."?  
  
"Oh to have a camera," Blair commented mischievously.  
  
Without looking up from his baby, Brown shot out. "Watch it Hair boy!"  
  
"Come on, Chief, we've stayed long enough," Jim directed his partner. "And you, daddy, you take care of that little girl."  
  
Not getting a response from the man, Jim turned to Shelia. "You take care of yourself."  
  
"You bet. Thanks for stopping by guys, and thank you Blair. I think Henri is staring to get the hang of it now."  
  
**********************  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
"Hey, guys, look who's here!" Blair called out to the bullpen in general when he noticed Henri, Shelia and the baby get off the elevator.  
  
"Hey partner..how's fatherhood treating you?" Rafe asked, rising to greet his partner with a hearty handshake and pat on the back.  
  
Henri plopped down in his desk chair, a big yawn nearly drowning out his answer of fine.  
  
"You'd think a man who can stay up all night in some boring old stake out could manage a few 2 am feedings," Shelia teased, sitting on the edge of Henri's desk.  
  
"Here. Here, have a chair," Blair said, wheeling Jim's chair over to Shelia. "How are you doing?"  
  
Shelia moved to the chair. "Other than being exhausted-fine."  
  
"May I?" Rhonda asked, holding out her arms to Shelia.  
  
"Of course." Shelia answered, handing over her sleeping bundle. "That's why we're here, besides some paperwork for personnel, daddy was getting antsy to show off his 'little princess'."  
  
Everybody gave a chuckle, and Brown, for his part, just took the good- natured ribbing with a huge smile. "Well now, have you ever seen anything as 'beautiful' as my daughter?"  
  
"No, don't guess we have," Simon agreed with a smile, remembering his awe at the birth of his own son, Daryl. "Why don't we go get that paperwork straightened out while these big old cream puffs 'oh and ah' over the baby."  
  
Henri followed his Captain into the office and plopped heavily into a chair at the conference table. Simon grabbed the file off his desk and handed it to his detective, a smile on his face. "Tired, huh?"  
  
"Yea, tired," Brown answered distractedly, never making a move to open the file, his gaze going out into the bullpen.  
  
Simon sat down on the edge of the table and rested a hand lightly on Henri's shoulder. "Is there something wrong Henri? Do you and Shelia need more time?"  
  
"No. Yes. I don't know."  
  
"I know it's a bit overwhelming, but it does get easier," Simon comforted, then added with a rueful chuckle. "That is, until they reach puberty. Then it's a whole new ballgame."  
  
"Does it?" Brown asked solemnly, never taking his eyes off his daughter, who was now in Ellison's arms. "I stare at her: sleeping so peacefully in her crib, so innocent, so vulnerable. I'm terrified to come back to work, but I'm even more afraid what her world will be like if I don't."  
  
Henri suddenly turned and locked eyes with his friend. "How do you do it, Simon? How do you handle that fear, the uncertainty?"  
  
Simon sighed, his hand again coming to rest on Henri's shoulder. "That's not an easy question to answer. I'm not sure you'll find comfort in anything me or anyone else can tell you. You're looking for guarantees. I can't give you that; no one can."  
  
"I know." Henri said quietly, looking away.  
  
"Henri, every parent feels the way you do. It's not the cop in you that feels this way; it's the father in you. You don't have to be a cop to see what goes on out there on those streets. We keep them as safe as we can from the obvious dangers and hope we've given them enough love and guidance to recognize the more subtle dangers." Simon tried to explain to the new father.  
  
"God, it would be easier to walk through mine field than do this fatherhood thing," Henri groaned.  
  
Simon chuckled and got up from the table. "You'll have to ask our resident bomb expert on that-he's done both."  
  
Henri gave a snort and reached for the file and began filling out the paperwork; Simon, meanwhile, went to stand by his office window, looking at the throng of 'tough' detectives still huddled around the baby, who was now in Joel's experienced hands.  
  
Simon smiled. "You'll do fine Henri. You just got to trust yourself. Besides, from the looks of it the kid's going to have so many 'uncles' looking out for her she'll never get a chance to get into any trouble."  
  
Henri closed the file and went to stand by his captain to watch his friends and colleagues in the bullpen fussing over his daughter. "Thanks, Simon. Now I think I better go get my baby girl away from all those 'tough' guys out there."  
  
"Go on, get out of here. You've got what, two more weeks to stay home and enjoy that baby girl of yours. And believe me, enjoy her now, before she's old enough to talk back." Simon said, waving Brown towards the door.  
  
Brown came out into the bullpen in time to see Blair lift the baby out of Joel's arms and hold her up in front of him. "What are you doin' to my little girl, there, Hair boy?"  
  
"Blair is explaining about the naming rituals of some South American tribe," Shelia started to explain.  
  
"Yea, well she's all ready got a name. Stop wavin' her around like she's some sort of flag," Brown grumbled, taking the baby from Blair.  
  
"Whoa. Look who's in full blown 'over-protective daddy' mode," Blair teased.  
  
Shelia laughed and rose from the chair, relieving Henri of his bundle. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day..and the baby needs a nap, too."  
  
"Yea, hey, wait. What do you mean 'and' the baby needs a nap, too?" Henri sputtered, following his laughing wife out of the bullpen and to the elevator. The Sentinel of the City tracked his fellow 'warrior' and his family to the relative safety of their car.  
  
********************  
  
****THE END for now. If I think of anything else to do to ol' Henri or anyone has an idea of any new torture to put 'daddy' Henri through drop me an e-mail!!!****** 


End file.
